


Room For More

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Oppenheimer Effect [55]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Atlantis, any slash pairing, 'Home'"</p><p>The definition of Home and Family at Casa Atlantica has an adjustment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room For More

John wasn’t a talker. He could be charming, he could make casual conversation, he could be friendly with strangers, but when it came to inspirational speeches, those were Cam and Evan’s department. So when everyone was gathered in the den staring at him and Rodney, he wanted to run and hide.

“Here’s the thing,” John said. “You guys are our family. And we love you. We’d never want to hurt you or, or to leave you or desert you or anything. No man gets left behind, right? It’s just that we’re also interested in, well, fostering kids too. On our own. One or both of us. And there are rules about fostering kids, as you all well know -”

“We’re moving into our own place,” Rodney said. “We realize this will put something of a burden on the household, as you’ll have one less person contributing to the monthly mortgage payment, but Tyler is graduating soon and can take up his fair share as an adult, so net loss is only one contributor.”

“Oh,” Tyler said in a small voice.

“We’re still family,” John said quickly. “Really.”

Evan sighed, disappointment crossing his face.

Cam said, “We totally understand. Don’t we, guys?”

JD nodded. “Of course. I mean, I was surprised when Rodney moved in instead of John moving out once Tyler moved in. You’ve been here for a year. You’re adults. We’ll always be family. But you two are kind of your own thing, and we get that.”

John released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“It’s such a shame,” Evan said. “The house next door just sold. It would’ve been perfect for the two of you.”

“It is,” Rodney said. “I mean - we bought it.”

Tyler’s eyes lit up. “That’s awesome! We can still be neighbors.”

John was mildly alarmed when Evan stood up and pulled him into a hug.

“This is a really big step,” Evan whispered. “I’m happy for you guys.”

John patted him on the back, and when the hug went on a little too long, disengaged himself from Evan. Who was sniffling. Evan swiped a hand over his eyes and muttered, “I’m going to go fix some sandwiches.”

“Good thing spring break is coming up,” JD said. “We can help you move. Maybe after you celebrate your anniversary.”

Their two-year anniversary. John smiled at Rodney. Evan was right - this was going to be a huge step. But it was the right one. They’d had a serious talk after the Sophia Incident, and again after Tyler’s birthday, and this was what both of them wanted.

“Excellent,” Rodney said. “Because we close next week.”

Cam flicked a glance at them, wrapping an arm around Tyler’s shoulders. “What would you have said if we hadn’t liked the idea?”

Rodney balked. “Um, too bad, so sad?”

And John laughed. “That’s the Rodney I know and love.”

“Come on,” Rodney said. “I’ll be right next door. It’ll be almost exactly like when John and I were first dating. And you know Oppie will be back and forth between houses as he pleases.”

They had, in fact, installed a cat door for Oppie as soon as Rodney’s move-in was official. Rodney had ensured the cat door only opened for Oppie’s collar, or rather, the Ancient device on it.

“We’ll install a cat door for him at our place, too,” Rodney added. He reached out and stroked Oppie’s fur, and Oppie purred happily before crawling across the couch to curl on Tyler’s lap. Tyler petted him, and the charm on his collar flared blue. They still hadn’t talked to him about the whole Stargate and Gene issue, and he’d let it go.

For now.

“We’ll still have karaoke, right?” Tyler asked.

John nodded. “Of course. Rodney said he’d leave his piano here for us, but we’ll also have his grand piano at our new place.”

Cam raised his eyebrows. “A grand piano? Rodney, you romantic.”

“Hardly,” Rodney snapped. “It belonged to my grandmother. She left it to me when she died.”

John winced, but Cam just shrugged. “Whatever you say, Rodney.”

Evan bustled back into the den with a tray laden high with sandwiches and small cakes. “I’m trying something new - toasted baguette with brie, apples, mango chutney, and ham. Tell me what you think.”

John knew apples went with cheese and apples went with ham, but he had no idea what mango chutney was, and he was pretty sure Evan was just making things up at this point. Or he’d cracked and just thrown together whatever he had on hand. Evan stress-baking was one thing. Evan stress-cooking badly was something else.

But Rodney made a happy noise of surprise when he bit into his sandwich, so John took a cautious bite, and - wow.

JD said, “You know, it’s not really moving out if you come over for every single meal.”

Rodney widened his eyes at Evan in a surprisingly successful pout, and Evan said, “Of course, you’re welcome at every meal at our table. You’re family.”

And John knew everything was going to be all right. Their home wasn’t being divided - it was just getting bigger, making room for more.


End file.
